


Good Dog

by Tony



Series: Dark!Steve Verse [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Puppy Play, Urine Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony/pseuds/Tony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to a two shot prompt: "well now i'm kind of wondering, what would happen if dark!steve did make tony drink from a bowl and piss on puppy paper...?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Dog

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd. also watch out for tonyfeels, he's a bit of a little bitch in this one. not that i blame him....

Tony thought that holding his tongue in front of his teammates had been hard, that letting everyone laugh at his silence and sudden whipped behavior had been the worst thing he’d ever had to do in his life. And honestly, it may have been, but this was the most embarrassing thing he’d ever been ordered to do.

A red leather boot crushed itself onto Tony’s head, shoving his face down into the metal dog bowl full of water and he struggled for a moment, holding his breath and waiting for the boot to let up. It did finally, just as his lungs began to burn, and he pulled out of the water, face dripping wet and he glared daggers up at the smug blond in blue scale mail. “You fucking cocksucker, trying to drown me?”

Steve’s dimples showed as he grinned, kicking Tony in the side of the face cheerfully. “Shut up and drink, dog. Quit your bitching,” he ordered, picking up the bowl and taking it back over to the sink, refilling it with cold water. He was so casual about it, his entire demeanor relaxed and yet still so intimidating.

The thing about Steve was that he was always a coiled spring. It felt good fighting, felt good punching people and shouting orders and accidentally breaking others’ limbs.. But the only time he could really feel comfortable releasing his massive amount of testosterone was when he was with Tony. The billionaire allowed Steve to let loose, to rough him up, be vicious, and Steve needed that so badly especially when he hadn’t been in a real fight in awhile. Steve needed Tony for a release, needed Tony to expel some of that rage, that stress he held deep inside. 

Tony was the perfect slave, the perfect dog. Tony loved to please Steve, loved to get down on all fours. The fight he put up wasn’t a front though- Tony wasn’t the type of man to give up so easily, to give in without a word, and no matter how often they had these private lessons, Tony would bare his teeth and struggle against his bonds. It made Steve incredibly aroused when Tony played hard to get, and the genius knew it. 

Dropping the bowl in front of Tony, Steve stood back up straight, hands on his hips. “Drink.”

Scowling, Tony looked from the unappetizing bowl of water up to Steve and bared his teeth. “Why should I?”

The grin on Steve’s face widened knowingly. “You’re gonna get full of water, Tony. And you’re gonna drink so much you’ll have to piss. And when you want to piss, you’re going to do it like a dog in training: on a puppy paper.”

The scowl dropped Tony’s face and he blanched. He’d been humiliated, degraded, embarrassed before, but piss play wasn’t something he thought would be brought into this. And… on training papers?? He furrowed his brows and lowered his gaze. He wondered briefly it was worth it to say no. Steve wasn’t going to let him off the hook with this, he never had and never will.

He’d fought enough tonight. Tony was tired, and flushed, and the ring around his cock was tight and uncomfortable and he wanted to cum. Lowering his face obediently into the bowl, Tony lapped at the water, making a mess of himself and the floor. A million things were running through his head…. Mostly having to do with how ridiculous he looked, how embarrassing this was, and how thankful he was that the feeds were cut to his personal penthouse so no one knew what was going on. Fury would have baby seals if he’d seen what was going on and Coulson would probably die on the spot if he knew his childhood hero was into this sort of thing. 

Steve watched Tony, hunched over on his hands and knees, lapping at the water and soaking his goatee. It was quite a ridiculous sight, but incredibly arousing. And maybe a bit funny… He never got tired of teasing Tony, of stressing him out. Some of their hottest fucks had been when Steve had gotten Tony so riled up he was almost biting and pulling hair out of frustration.

“Alright, alright, you’ve drank enough,” Steve growled, game face back on before Tony could see how relaxed he’d gotten. “You’re gonna be a pretty little doggy and piss on the puppy papers for me. Gonna show me how much you’ve learned, how well I’ve trained you.” Grabbing up the chain leash from the counter, Steve bent and hooked it to the loop on Tony’s collar and gave it a threatening tug. “Let’s go, little bitch.”

Tony growled in response, crawing along on his knees that were already tender and sore from being on the linoleum, hardwood, and carpet for so long. What used to be smooth, pampered skin was now calloused and scratched, red and bruised. It was regrettable, but Tony didn’t mind. It was a small price to pay to have Captain America putting him in his place, ordering him around like an animal- something anyone else would be afraid to do.

Color rose to Tony’s cheeks as he was led into the bathroom and he actually got to see the papers. It was one thing to talk about something but another for that something to become real, and he unconsciously began to fidget and shy away from the large padded papers spread on the floor. Had Steve purchased them? Did the clerk think that Steve had a new puppy at home he was training to potty train? The idea sent a jolt of hot arousal straight to Tony’s bound cock and he’s lips parted to take in a shallow breath. 

It wasn’t hard to see the hesitation in Tony’s eyes, the set of his mouth, the way his naked shoulders tensed. There was only one way to cure hesitation. Take away the semblence of any choice. 

Steve gave a hard yank to the chain, dragging him closer to the light blue and white papers on the floor, a knowing smirk on his lips. “Do it. Piss for your Daddy, Stark.”

Tony’s cheeks grew even more red and his stomach muscles clenched up. Hanging his head so Steve couldn’t have the satisfaction of seeing his embarrassment, Tony crawled over onto the papers and knelt like a good little dog, eyes clenched shut and whole body tensed. It was a long silent moment before he realized with a vague sense of fear that he couldn’t do it. He had to pee, he really did, but he couldn’t do it, and the fear was getting stronger inside of him. What was Steve going to do to him if he couldn’t perform? He’d be punished, but how exactly? A good two minutes had passed and he still hadn’t been able to piss so he chanced a peek up at the tall blond. 

Bright blue eyes pierced Tony’s in a dark gaze that was every bit as threatening as it was arousing. “Is there a problem? Do I need to show you how to fucking take a piss?” the blond sneered, and when Tony shied away without comment, he began to unbuckle his belt. “You’re pathetic, Stark.”

Shooting an angry glare back at his dominant partner, Tony almost opened his mouth to say something but was shocked into silence as he felt a hot stream of liquid hitting him in the chest and splashing down his body, trailing through his shortly trimmed pubic hair and finally pooling between his legs. Steve was pissing on Tony, a smirk on his face and a challenging glare in his eyes. Tony’s let out a shuddered wail, shame and embarrassment and degradation crushing him like a boulder. And yet he couldn’t say anything, just watched as he was pissed on, used as a toilet, as some less than living thing. 

Steve didn’t bother tucking his cock away when he was finished, just took a step forward and knelt on one knee, sinking a hand in black hair and bringing Tony’s face a hair away from his own. “Now piss. I showed you how to do it you dumb fuck, now you do it!” he spat, and then his smirk turned into a gasp as he heard it, he heard Tony start to piss, felt a shudder go through the slave’s body and heard a whimper come from his mouth. Steve’s own face heated, his whole body thrumming with lust as he watched Tony soak the already soiled puppy papers, both of them know kneeling in a large pool of urine. The smell was aweful but Steve was unfazed- out on the battlefield you smell much worse things than piss.

Tony was panting now, his vision becoming watery. He felt like scum, felt dirty inside and out, and he hated himself for liking it, hated his dick for still being so hard, hated that lust that was so evident in Steve’s features. He didn’t fight it as he was pulled close into a bruising kiss, didn’t say no as a tongue was jammed down his throat and the hand in his hair tightened painfully. 

“Such a good dog, such a good puppy, good job Anthony, such a good job….” Steve purred, and oh, Tony couldn’t handle it anymore, not when Steve said his full name, his full first name like that. Steve knew the power he had over Tony, knew what the older man liked, what aroused him, which buttons to push and when to show that he cared. Pulling Tony up with him, Steve carried the man bridal style to their bedroom and laid him down gently. The fierce possessiveness was still there on his face, in his eyes, but there was a gentle curl to his smile now, strong hands not as rough as they slid up Tony’s sides, down his thighs, and then deft fingers unsnapped the cord around Tony’s cock and a hot mouth enclosed his erection. 

It only took a moment for Tony to cum, filling Steve’s warm inviting mouth with his load and the sounds that came out of his mouth were so pitiful, so pathetic, and he didn’t care because this was Steve, and Steve liked that, maybe even loved it….. The thought of Steve loving him, any aspect of him made him laugh as the super soldier finished milking him dry and a part of his heart closed off further, got colder. 

Crawling up Tony’s body, Steve kissed the olive colored neck gently, then his jaw, his cheek, the corner of his mouth, then slipped his tongue past pliant pink lips. Tony could taste cum, even the faint hint of his own piss, and he almost wanted to puke. Steve pulled away and smiled, genuinely, and it made Tony feel even more sick. How did Steve do it? How did he change so easily between the sick and twisted asshole that treated Tony like garbage and this beautiful blond angel that was warm and inviting, even considerate. 

“Thank you, Tony,” Steve whispered against the older man’s lips, and he meant it. And Tony gave a strange sort of half smile in return before reaching up to his neck, removing the collar, and heading to the bathroom. He needed a shower.


End file.
